Diamond in the Rough
by Huddy Fan
Summary: Where will it lead when Cuddy and House both recognize that they are lonely? Huddy. Rated M for Language, Adult Themes, and eventually, Sex. Please read and review.
1. Loneliness

**I'll be updating A Flight To Remember soon. I just had to get this out of my system. I think this one is going to be so much more interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

Chapter One – Loneliness

The alarm buzzed, echoing off the walls as it intruded on the silence of the room. It was six in the morning. Doctor Lisa Cuddy turned it off immediately. She had been awake for nearly an hour already and loathed that it was time to get up. Cuddy had spent another sleepless night in her office for the third night in a row. She had spent as little time at her house as was possible this week. It was big…and empty. She had no desire to be there alone.

Lisa Cuddy had gotten used to being alone by immersing herself in her work, but this week had been exceptionally slow at the hospital. Her unruly diagnostician hadn't had a case in weeks, and therefore had no reason to barge into her office seeking approval for some insanely dangerous procedure. This also meant she had no lawsuits or patient complaints to tend to. But she did long for the interaction. She craved the challenge that was a typical day at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

She had felt invisible this entire week. No one needed her. So, she walked the halls unnoticed for five days now. It was frustrating beyond belief. As she walked to the locker room for a quick shower, she was overcome by the realization of just how lonely she truly is. She has no one at home and no one at work. Suddenly she felt very small and very cold. Walking the big empty halls, she couldn't have felt more insignificant.

She took a long, hot shower. She was in no hurry to return to the confines of her office, just to work her way through mountains of paperwork. She let the hot water soothe her muscles, which ached from the nights of tortured unrest on the stiff cushions of her office couch. She rubbed her neck, trying to release the tension building there, giving her an intense headache. She let the water run over her body until she felt the temperature drop as the last bit of hot water streamed from the faucet.

She stepped from the shower stall, wrapped a white towel securely around herself and went to her locker. She sat on the bench staring at the contents hanging in the space before her. She had packed her essentials for spending the past few nights at the hospital, but she was down to her last suit. She would have to return home tonight. No more hiding, trying to escape the loneliness that was her life.

She dressed in the gray skirt and lavender top, leaving the jacket hanging in the locker. She went to the mirror. She cringed when she saw her reflection. She looked as drained physically as she felt emotionally. She dried her hair letting her curls flow loosely about her shoulders and applied an excessive amount of makeup. When finally satisfied with her appearance, she left the locker room and headed toward her office. She held her head a little higher, feigning the confidence that should be exuded by a woman in such a position as Dean of Medicine.

It was nearly seven o'clock when she reentered the hallways of PPTH. Shift change. The hallways were quiet, like they were an hour before, but now they were void of all staff as well. Doctors and nurses were likely in the lounge. Some were inevitably just walking in, ready to start their days at the hospital. Others were ending their shifts eager to get home to kiss their kids or spouses goodbye before they headed off for school or a normal nine-to-five, completely unaware of the envy their boss, Lisa Cuddy, had for them. She let her mind drift there. She so desperately wanted someone to be waiting at home for her. She wanted to kiss a man, a child, goodbye. She wanted someone to care when she spent the entire night at work. She didn't want to go unnoticed anymore.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts and feeling sorry for herself, that she nearly tripped over the cane that was carelessly angled across the doorway to her office. She was taken aback by the sight before her. Dr. Gregory House sat in a chair outside her office. His head was leaned back against the glass of the window and his eyes were closed. His legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked like he was sleeping. Fortunate for her, he did not see her nearly fall over his cane. He didn't even open his eyes.

For a moment, Cuddy considered leaving him there, ignoring him and going about her business. She did miss his presence and the comfort of the confrontations that were their conversations, but now probably wasn't a good time for that sort of interaction. She would have left him undisturbed had she not realized that he wasn't due into work for another two hours, which meant she shouldn't expect him there for about three. She cleared her throat and kicked the underside of his left shoe. He opened his eyes.

"Dr. Cuddy. Good morning." He said scrubbing his hands against his face.

"What are you doing here, House?" She asked looking down at him, arms crossed. "You shouldn't be here for at least another two hours, and judging by your appearance, another hour of sleep would do you good."

"I just had a sudden urge to come see you. Are you complaining that I'm here early, Dr. Cuddy?"

"There is plenty here for you to do. I'm sure they could use you in the clinic. Why are you sleeping outside my office?"

"This chair is so comfy, I couldn't resist." He said sarcastically, tapping the metal arms of the chair beneath him. "The clinic is deserted. No sick people this week. Thank God." He drawled, looking upward.

"Then, again I ask, why are you here?"

"I'm bored."

"I'm sure I could find something for you to do."

"My shift doesn't start 'til nine. I'm all yours 'til then." He wagged his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and smiled. "If you don't want to work, go home, House. I am busy here. I don't have time for this."

House followed her into her office and watched her sashay to her desk. She could feel his eyes on her. She would never admit it, but it was refreshing to have him in her office ogling her. It was familiar, and hopefully a sign that things at the hospital were on their way back to normal. She took a seat behind her desk and rifled through some paper work, not really seeing any of it, as she was concentrating on House leaning against the other side of the desk.

"Can I help you, House?" She looked up at him, not surprised to find his gaze locked on her cleavage.

"Yeah, actually. Lean forward just a little bit. I don't have the best view of the funbags from here and they are just screaming 'look at me'."

Unable to suppress the smile her lips were forming, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Go find some work to do, House."

He adopted an offended expression. "You wear the teeny tiny little shirts, and complain when you have my _full _attention. What's a man to do?" He stuck his bottom lip out in an over-exaggerated pout and turned to leave. She smiled to herself as she watched him limp slowly, head hung, from her office.

She shook her head and forced her attention to the paper work that had accumulated on her desk. She was satisfied. That was a welcome little bit of normalcy back in her life. Maybe she wasn't as invisible as she felt. She was still rather confused, however. She was fairly certain House and his team were still without a case, and he hadn't asked for anything when he was there. They had had a pointless conversation about nothing. His little visit had peaked her interest. She would have to find him later to find out what was really going on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nearly two hours had passed before Lisa Cuddy had filed the last of the paperwork and stepped back out into the hall. She put on her best 'woman on a mission' face and headed for the elevators, hoping not to be detoured. Her efforts were in vain.

"Dr. Cuddy. Wait up." She heard a familiar voice call after her. She turned in time to see Wilson take his last few hurried steps, catching up with her. "Hey."

"Dr. Wilson." She nodded in greeting. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you busy?"

"I need to find House. Why?"

"Oh, okay. Nevermind then. House is with the Coma patient. If you hurry you can find out on your own what I came to tell you."

"What is he doing?" A sudden wave of anger washed over her and her face turned red. He had given the poor, unconscious man a migraine before; there is no telling what he may be up to.

"Well, if Coma Guy can hear him, House is probably boring him to death. You'll see what I mean."

"Thanks, Wilson." She turned on her heal and headed deliberately down the hall to the patient's room. She slowed two rooms down from where she was headed, walking silently so as not to alert House to her presence. She caught the last bit of the one-sided conversation House had been having with Coma Guy and was astonished at what she heard.

"…I'm just not the kind of man a woman wants to wake up next to every morning, you know?" She heard him stand and stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey, thanks for listening. I should get back to work before the boss lady catches me in here again." Cuddy ducked away into another room just as House emerged into the hallway. The blinds were closed but she watched through a tiny gap as House walked by, oblivious to her presence. She had to find Wilson.

Cuddy silently emerged from the room. She watched as House disappeared around the corner, then proceeded along her original path toward the elevators. She pressed the call button and tapped her foot impatiently while the elevator made its way ever so slowly to her floor. The ride from the first floor to the third was agonizingly slow. As soon as the doors opened, she raced, as fast as her heals would allow, to the oncologist's office.

"Why didn't you tell me he was having a heart-to-heart with an unconscious patient before you sent me blindly down there?" She blurted as she barged through the swinging glass doors.

Wilson looked up from the papers on his desk. "I wanted you to hear it for yourself."

"A little warning would have been nice. How am I supposed to react to that? I know how to deal with Pain-In-The-Ass House, but this…" She began pacing around the office.

"What did you hear?"

"Oh, just that no woman wants to spend their life with him."

"Cuddy, I'm worried about him. He's been acting really strange. I heard him talking about how lonely he his. I've never seen that side of him. I think he was early today because he is craving some company."

"Does he know you know?"

"No."

"Good. Don't say anything about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll talk to him."

"Okay, just be careful. I have a feeling he is really fragile right now."

Cuddy nodded and left the office. She turned left, and before the courage to confront House left her, she entered his office.

"Miss me already?" House asked when she came in.

"Terribly." She answered sarcastically. "Did you want anything in particular this morning?"

"Huh?"

"You came to my office. I kicked you out. What did you want?"

"Oh, that. Nothing. Hey, do you want to go out for drinks tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Dr. House." She smiled down at him.

"Not at all." He gave her a wink. "You know me though, I'm gonna need a designated driver, unless you'd prefer I drink all by my lonesome. Should I tell you now not to expect me at work tomorrow?"

"You want to go right after work?"

"Unless you have some sort of objection to that."

"You have clinic until five o'clock. Not a second earlier, House." This was clearly a command.

"Of course." He agreed, knowing full well that the clinic was dead today and it would be way too easy to escape into an exam room with his Gameboy and wait out the hours.

"I'll drive, then. See you at five."

Cuddy strode out of House's office, not quite sure what to think. They had been friends forever, colleagues almost as long, and they had never gone out just the two of them. Did she agree to this too readily? She was stopped when she passed Wilson's door.

"Well?" He called to her. He was still seated at his desk.

She stuck her head inside the office and whispered, "We're going out for drinks tonight."

He shot her a quizzical, somewhat confused expression.

She shrugged, returning the look.


	2. Pushing All the Wrong Buttons

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD **

**I only got two reviews for the first chapter Frown **

**Please read and review as it will motivate me to update sooner. Thank you Inu-midoriko and Kahlua13 for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**Please note I stayed up all night writing this. I'm not too happy with it, but I didn't know really how to get through this part of the story. **

**It will get better, I promise.

* * *

**

Chapter 2 – Pushing All the Wrong Buttons 

Cuddy sat at her desk and stared at the time flashing on her computer screen. 4:45 PM. The day had dragged by at a tediously slow pace. Every second passed like minutes and every minute passed like hours. She was tempted to call it a day, but she had made it absolutely clear to House that he was expected to stay on clinic duty until 5:00. She couldn't very well end her shift fifteen minutes early and expect him to remain on duty. She was becoming antsy, though. She was beginning to feel closed in and smothered by the walls confining her to her office.

Cuddy had stayed in the office most of the day, with the exception of about five minutes when she went to the clinic to make sure House hadn't skipped out of his duties. She was pleasantly surprised to find him annoyed, but accompanying a mother and child into an exam room. Apparently House was behaving himself, which was wise seeing as how he would be spending the evening with his boss…alone. Best to be on her good side. They would both attest to that. Cuddy did not acknowledge that she saw him or that she approved of the diagnostician's rare behavior, fretting that he may disappear for the remainder of his shift, just to spite her. She just returned to her office. If anyone needed her, everyone knew where she would be.

Cuddy tapped her manicured fingernails melodically against her desk as she waited an eternity for just ten minutes to pass. At 4:55 she gathered her things, locked her office doors, and made her way to the clinic in search of House. She found him filing the last of his paperwork, correctly no less, at the main desk.

"I'm impressed, House." She said as she approached him. "You actually did your job and finished your entire shift."

"And I'm impressed, Dr. Cuddy." He said mocking her. "It's five o'clock and you are right on time. What, no spending an hour fixing your hair and makeup? Am I not worthy of your efforts to get ready?" He pouted as if she had hurt his feelings, and he walked away from her toward the exit.

"I don't have to impress you, House." She called out as she followed him. "You know what I look like in the middle of the night." She stopped dead in her tracks and blushed profusely as she realized the way that that had sounded. She buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see the eyes and gaping mouths that had all been instantly directed at her. _Oh, God! How many people heard that?_

House turned to face her; completely shocked that she would let a comment like that slip from her lips. "And I thought you wanted to keep our love a secret." He said loud enough for the staff on the entire floor to hear. Then he whispered for only her to hear, "You know, I think you just gave everyone in the hospital the evidence they were looking for to confirm that we are indeed sleeping together."

"You know what I meant." She slapped his arm, her face turning an even brighter shade of red.

"You like me, you really like me." House said rubbing his arm, trying desperately not to smile as he feigned pain. He was enjoying the attention they had attracted.

"You are such an ass! I'm leaving." She turned and stormed out of the hospital into the parking lot, leaving House in her dust.

"She can be so touchy sometimes." House said to the crowd that had gathered around to watch the spectacle, then he walked out the doors.

When House reached the parking lot, Cuddy was nowhere to be seen. He just walked to his bike. He couldn't blame her for leaving; she had to be quite embarrassed after the show she had just put on for her employees. He was about to start his bike's ignition when he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned to see Cuddy rolling down the window.

"Get in." She said. "Hurry up. I don't want anyone to see us leaving together." House limped to the passenger side of the car, a contented smile on his face, and Cuddy leaned over to unlock the door.

"I thought you left." He said as he buckled his seat belt and she sped away.

"That's the point. Hopefully everyone else did too. Now, where are we going?"

"Your place, my place, it doesn't really matter, now does it? As long as we're together." He batted his eyelashes at her. He was obviously making fun of her.

"That's not funny, House. Where are we going?" She demanded.

"Touché." He said raising his arms in defeat. "Turn left. It's just down the road on the right."

Cuddy pulled out onto the road and found the bar easily. No more words were spoken until they had entered the bar, found a secluded corner booth, and each had ordered a beer.

"I thought you were the designated driver tonight." House said, reluctantly breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, well, after the stunt you pull back there, I think I deserve a drink or two." Cuddy replied.

"Hey, you said it, not me."

"You certainly didn't help matters any." She snapped back glaring at him. "Now what is everybody going to think? My reputation is ruined. Thank you very much by the way."

"They won't think anything different than what they already thought, so relax."

"That's reassuring."

"You're welcome."

"Why did you ask me here tonight?" Cuddy asked changing the subject, though she wasn't sure this particular one would be much better.

"What?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Why are we here House?" Cuddy's irritation was clear in her tone.

"I wanted the company." He answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"You never just want the company, least of all _my _company. There must be an ulterior motive."

"Wrong."

"Then what is it?" She paused and her expression softened and she smiled. "Is this a date, House? Do you like me?"

House was silent a moment too long as he thought of how to answer the question.

"_House_! This _is _a date!" She exclaimed louder than she intended, and nearly drew the attention of everyone within earshot to herself for the second time that afternoon.

"Well, I hadn't actually thought of it that way. But, if that is how you see it, then sure, we can call it a date." House was so nonchalant about it.

"You're impossible. And, since it's up to me, this is absolutely _not_ a date. Make no mistake."

"You need to get laid."

"Excuse me?!" She was livid.

"You need to loosen up."

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Seriously, Cuddy. When is the last time you had a man in your bed?"

"I don't think that is any of your business. And you are treading on thin ice, House. You had better watch your step."

"Really? That long?" House knew he had crossed the line. He was beginning to make assumptions, but his assumptions were usually right on, so he went with his gut.

"I can't very well have a relationship with a man when you keep showing up on my doorstep at all hours of the night. And I'm not like you, House, I don't want someone to fuck me, take my money, and leave before the sun comes up. Unlike some people, I'd like a little companionship to go along with the sex." She intentionally tried to offend him with her comments.

House was left speechless. That never happens, especially not with Lisa Cuddy. He always knows what buttons to push, and which to leave alone. He had definitely crossed the line. He had never seen her so angry that she deliberately tried to hurt him. They were friends after all. They pushed each other, challenged each other, crossed each other, and most importantly understood each other.

There was silence between them again. They were each staring down at the beers in their hands, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I know you, Cuddy." House was once again the one to break the silence. "You are not happy. You're lonely." He attempted to reach for her hand across the table, but she pulled away before he made contact.

"You know what? You're right, House. I am lonely. I want a real relationship with a man who genuinely cares about me." She confessed, her voice taking a gentler tone. "But, you know what else? I'm not the one spilling my guts to a patient in a coma." Lisa Cuddy also knew exactly which buttons to push, and she knew that would hit him where it hurt. He deserved it.

"You know about that?" He asked, looking once again down at his beer.

"I heard you talking to him today." She confessed and recognized the expression of shame and embarrassment that briefly crossed his face. _My God he hides his feelings well. _"Tell me, House, when was the last time you were with a woman you actually cared for?"

House, assuming correctly that the question was rhetorical, didn't answer it. Instead, he blurted, "I want this to be a date."

"So…What? Is this your way of hitting on me? I mean, you are just so charming." Cuddy said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Let me put it this way," He said, reaching across the table. This time she let him take hold of her hand. He looked her directly, intently in the eye before continuing. "I would still be there when the sun came up."

Cuddy's mouth gaped open, and she stared at him dumbfounded. Then she smiled. _Did I just hear what I think I heard?_


	3. Don't Go

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I have written the next chapter. ****Your thoughts keep me going. This chapter was pretty much just to get them out of the bar. It should get more interesting in the next chapter.**

**I don't own House…Blah Blah Blah**

Chapter 3 – Don't Go 

_I'm drunk. I must be drunk. How many drinks have I had? I'm hallucinating. _Cuddy thought to herself as she stared across the table in House's direction, but looking straight through him. She was very aware that her hand was still in his, and she laughed to herself when she realized the irony of the situation. She was sitting in a karoke bar, drunk and on a date with House, and a girl was at the microphone butchering the song _Let's Talk About Sex_. She had to admit her current situation was rather amusing.

House's gaze remained glued on Cuddy. He was studying her. He knew she was thinking, he just didn't know what she was thinking about. He stared at her longer, trying to no avail to read her mind. He grazed his thumb across the back of her hand, bringing her snapping back into reality. Her eyes were suddenly alert and focused on his.

"Are you ok?" House asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel well." She answered him, opting not to admit that she was thinking about his comment. She pulled her hand away and brushed it through her hair. She really had lost track of how many drinks she had had, except that she knew she had several more than House. She was beginning to feel lightheaded.

"Are you ready to go? I'll drive. Give me your keys." He held out his hand waiting for her to comply.

"Thank you." She said handing him the keys. "Yeah, I'm ready."

House paid the tab, taking her by surprise once again. _Well, by definition, this has indeed been a date. We're out alone, we held hands…sort of, and he paid. It's a date. _Cuddy was alarmed that she allowed herself to admit that. Even if it was just to herself.

House was the first to stand. He found his balance, supporting himself on his cane and offered Cuddy his hand to help her to her feet. He took her jacket from the booth and draped it over her shoulders, then retrieved her purse from the table and handed it to her. She smiled her thanks. Cuddy became dizzy as the room started to spin and stumbled across the floor toward the exit. House walked close to her, his hand behind her, close to her back, ready to catch her if she fell. To be honest, he was surprised that she was still standing. He had watched her down beer after beer after beer in the time it took him to drink only two.

She had to remove her heels since her balance was completely off, but miraculously Cuddy made it all the way to the car without any major mishaps. House opened the passenger door for her and she managed to slide in on her own. When he entered the car on the driver's side, he looked at her. She had reclined the seat all the way back and was already passed out. She looked peaceful. He watched her sleep for a few minutes while he thought of how he was going to get home, and how he would get his bike. He decided he would have to call a cab once he got Cuddy home safely. It was only eight o'clock. He could take the cab to the hospital and he could get his bike.

He started the car and drove slowly to Cuddy's house, avoiding bumps and turning cautiously so as not to disturb her while she slept. He glanced over at her occasionally, mostly to make sure she was alright but also to admire her without her knowing.

It took a while longer than it should have, but House made it to Cuddy's and pulled in the driveway. He turned off the car and looked at her one more time dreaming peacefully beside him, before he woke her.

"You're home." He said placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her gently.

"Huh?" She said drowsily, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"You're home. Come on, I'll walk you to the door." House got out of the car and walked around to her side and helped her out. She was in worse shape after her little nap and gratefully used him for support as they walked to the front door. House fumbled with the keys, but eventually found the one that unlocked the door. He pushed it open, but stayed on the porch.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight." House said looking down at her.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine, House. I just need to sleep it off. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Cuddy."

"Goodnight, House." He held the screen door open for her.

Cuddy had barely taken a step when she lost her balance. She fell into the foyer, taking House with her, as she reached out to him for support. Instinctively his arms darted outward, like they had a mind of their own. He dropped his cane and wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground. She stumbled farther into the house as she tried to regain her balance. Her arms were draped around House's neck for support, and she was almost afraid to let go. She couldn't remember the last time she had allowed herself to get this drunk.

They were facing each other now, arms wrapped around each other, Cuddy sandwiched between a wall and House's body. House couldn't help but smile. Had Cuddy not been drunk, the position they found themselves in could have been quite interesting.

"I need to sit down. Everything is spinning." Cuddy told him. She closed her eyes trying to find her equilibrium so she could let go of him. She decided to use the wall for support instead. It was a little awkward being that close to House anyway.

"You need to go to sleep." House told her. He took a step away from her. "Come on. It's just a few more steps." He put one arm back around her waist and urged her to walk toward her bedroom. She complied. They walked slowly, stumbling to the bedroom, her drunk and him without his cane.

House pulled back the covers on her bed and helped her to lie down. He pulled the blankets up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Cuddy." He said for the second time. "I'll lock up." He turned to leave.

Cuddy reached out and grabbed his hand. "Don't go." She whispered. She hadn't intended to ask him to stay, but she hadn't wanted to spend the night alone in her house either. But did she really want _House_ to stay with her?

"What?" He asked though he had heard her clearly. He was just unsure if she meant it.

"Please."

"Dr. Cuddy I am not going to have sex with you. You're drunk." He said reverting back to the comfort of his sarcastic jokes.

"I'm not asking you to. Just stay with me." She wasn't joking. She moved over making room for him beside her. She pulled the covers back, inviting him to join her. He reluctantly obliged and sat next to her. He kicked off his shoes and lied down. She put her head on his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest. "Not a word of this at work, understood?" She said sternly. Maybe her head was in the right place after all, being able to recognize that this should definitely remain secret.

"Understood." House agreed. _How in the Hell did this happen? An hour ago she wanted to rip my head off. _

Cuddy was comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she had shared her bed with a man, the last time she fell asleep in someone's arms, the last time she wasn't cold at night. She never expected House to be the man that would make her feel so content. She was happy to have him there. They had always been able to find comfort in each other, but tonight, it was his arms that comforted her. And she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

House ran his fingers blindly through her hair, soothing her. He watched her breathe, and when he was sure she had drifted off to sleep he relaxed. He didn't know why he was there, but he wasn't about to complain.

"To answer you question, this, Lisa, is the last time I was with a woman I truly cared for." He whispered into her hair and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

Cuddy smiled to herself. He didn't know she had heard him, and she knew better that to acknowledge it. But she was happy. She snuggled closer to him and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Please review. Any suggestions on where the story should go from here are welcome. I have some ideas, but no great ones yet.**


	4. The Morning After

**Here's another chapter. Sorry they seem to be getting shorter and shorter but I am heading for a decent plot. Just bear with me. I know House is a little out of character. I am trying to keep up the banter that we all love, but also show a different side to him as well. Please read and review. I need the reviews. **

**Chapter 4 – The Morning After**

Cuddy stirred as sunlight began to shine through the window and warm her skin. She woke feeling remarkably well rested. She yawned and stretched her arms behind her, trying to convince her body to wake up. She jumped when her arms made contact with a body next to her. She had nearly forgotten that she had slept the previous night with Gregory House beside her. She sat up, briefly startled that he was still there, in her bed, and sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, that Cuddy couldn't resist watching him sleep for a moment. He breathed easy and his face was soft, almost expressionless, with just the slightest hint of a smile. On anyone else, the smile would not have been visible, but it was a strange occurrence for this particular expression to appear on House's face. It made Cuddy wonder what he was dreaming about. She smiled down at him enjoying a moment when House unknowingly revealed his softer side.

Cuddy was appreciative for his company the night before, but she definitely didn't want to face him first thing in the morning. She slowly and carefully got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She needed a cup of coffee. Hopefully it wouldn't wake him. The coffee brewed and Cuddy did not hear a single sound from her bedroom. House was still asleep. She took her coffee to the table and sat down. Thoughts were swirling through her mind. _How am I going to face him? I am so embarrassed. How did we end up in bed together? I have to get out of here._

Cuddy wasted no time getting ready for work. She hurriedly dressed and gathered her things. Before leaving, she did not set the alarm clock for House. She would forgive him, just this once, if he overslept. The longer she could put off facing him, the better.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy strode through the doors of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital with an air of confidence about her. Though it was forced, it had the desired result. No one spoke to her, no one stared, and she did not have to hear a single word about the interaction between her and House that the entire staff had witnessed the day before. For that, at least, she was grateful.

She made it the entire way to her office without any interruptions. She unlocked the door and was about to lock herself inside, when her eye caught Wilson's reflection in the glass windows. His back was to her. She could have sneaked into her office, unnoticed, but inevitably he would show up there, curious about House's wellbeing and such. Might as well get it over with.

"Dr. Wilson." She called to him, getting his attention. He turned to face her. "I need to see you in my office as soon as you have a minute."

"Sure." He said and joined her at the entryway.

Cuddy opened the doors and allowed Wilson to enter first. Once inside, she closed the door and locked it behind them. She left the blinds drawn. She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing or inadvertently walking in on the conversation that was about to take place. She was about to be more honest than was probably wise.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked, taking a seat when Cuddy collapsed into the chair behind her desk.

"I want to tell you what happened last night, before House makes up some elaborate story, and gets you thinking something totally untrue." Cuddy began. She shifted in her seat before continuing. "We went to the bar. And we fought. The night was absolutely disastrous. What else would you expect, right?"

"Right. Did he tell you anything?"

"More than he ought have." Cuddy answered vaguely and laughed to herself. "He didn't deny talking to the coma patient. Anyway, I got drunk. _He _had to drive_ me _home. I'm not proud of it, but that is what happened. I could barely walk, and he stayed with me."

"Whoa. Back up a minute. He stayed with you? Did you two…"

"No. Nothing happened." She reassured him. "Turns out neither of us felt much like being alone, and he just stayed with me. He is asleep at my house right now."

"Wow. So how is he? How are you?"

"I'm fine. I don't know how he is. I made sure I didn't wake him this morning. It would have been too awkward. I'm so embarrassed. What happened last night, that wasn't me, and he will never let me live it down. You're my friend, Wilson, what am I going to do?"

"Cuddy, I'm blown away. I don't know what to tell you. Knowing House there is no telling what he will do. He will probably pretend like it never happened. Maybe you should do the same. He'd be an idiot to use this against you."

"Thank you, Wilson. Listen, I made him promise he wouldn't mention it at work. After the display we put on yesterday, and all. Just don't tell anyone ok? Don't let him know you know." Cuddy pleaded.

"Sure thing." Wilson rose from his chair and left the office. Cuddy believed, that for once, he recognized the gravity of the situation and would actually keep quiet about it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy had been immersed in paperwork for the better part of the morning. She was focused on her work, and hardly thought about House after the conversation she had with Wilson. She was so engrossed in her work that she was startled and nearly jumped out of her chair when House burst through the door.

"I need your signature." He said throwing a file onto her desk.

"What is it now, House?" She asked taking the file.

"Twelve year old boy. He has a Craniopharyngioma. He needs surgery. If we do it now, we should be able to save his eyesight."

"You're sure?" Cuddy asked examining the file.

"It's confirmed. The tumor is benign, but he is already nearly blind. The kid needs surgery."

"Fine, House." She signed the authorization forms and handed the file back to him.

He turned to leave. When he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder. "I was two hours late, by the way. I overslept this morning. I don't think I'm going to have time to do my clinic hours. What do you say? Let's call it even. I mean, I was scheduled for two hours of clinic, and you didn't set the alarm clock. It's only fair."

"Fine, House. Go." She pointed at the door and he left. _So much for him pretending last night didn't happen._

Fifteen minutes later, Cuddy was in the observation room above the O.R. It hadn't dawned on her, but as she should have expected, House joined her. He was a diagnostician after all. He was not the neurosurgeon.

"You're looking quite perky today." House said as he approached her. His eyes were fixed on the deep vee of her shirt.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't start, House."

"What?" He asked innocently. Then he added sarcastically, "You look exceptionally fantastic. Can't I complement you after a wonderful night together?"

"If we had had a wonderful night together, sure. But if I remember correctly last night was quite disastrous."

"Ah, you were drunk." He said dismissively. "The way I remember it, you were begging me to go to bed with you by the end of the night."

She shrugged. "Must have been my impaired judgement. And I could have been certain that by the end of the night, you were the one calling it a date." She paused. "Do you like me House?" She challenged him. She was grateful when he didn't answer. She wasn't sure she was ready for the answer to that question.

House's mind wandered. _So what if I do? Would that be so hard to comprehend? Greg House and Lisa Cuddy, star-crossed lovers, destined to fail…but it would be oh so much fun to give it a whirl._

Cuddy's mind wandered. _He is so infuriating. He is an egotistical pain in the ass. But last night…were the things he said true? Does he really care for me? The House I saw last night, I liked that House…If only he were like that more often…_

The two of them stood side by side, silent and oblivious to the other's thoughts, observing the operation that was taking place in the room below.


	5. Everybody Lies

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD**

**Please read and review. I thrive off of your reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Everybody Lies**

Cuddy looked up from the piles of paperwork cluttering her desk just in time to notice a rather large, intimidating looking man striding deliberately toward her office. She smoothed her shirt and sat up straighter in anticipation of the man's inevitable rage. He certainly did not look happy. _Dear God, what has House done now?_

The man knocked on her door. "Come in."

"Dr. Cuddy?" The man asked, as he timidly opened the door. Ok, maybe he wasn't going to be as obtrusive as she had first predicted.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, standing to greet him.

"My name is Chris Johnson. My son, Joshua, is one of Dr. House's patients." He shook her hand as he introduced himself.

"Of course." Cuddy replied, recognizing his name. Joshua Johnson is the boy who had had surgery earlier that morning. "What can I do for you, Mr. Johnson?"

"I was hoping you could tell me where to find Dr. House. Is he always this difficult to get a hold of?"

"Well, Dr. House is very busy." Cuddy was unsure of where, exactly, this conversation was headed. Her gut told her that House had done something to upset his patient's father, but the man's demeanor suggested otherwise. Regardless, it was not unlike House to avoid a patient or a patient's relative.

"I understand. I was directed to you when I did not find Dr. House in his office. I wanted to make sure to thank him before Joshua is discharged. We were under the impression that the tumor was inoperable. Joshua can see again. We are very grateful."

"Again, Dr. House is very busy, but I will be sure to pass on the message. He will appreciate it." She lied. House would definitely not care.

"Also, I assume it is you whom I would speak to about making a donation to the hospital?"

"Yes. Please, have a seat." She motioned to the chair in front of her desk, smiling pleasantly.

"Actually, I would like to get back to my son. I was very impressed with Dr. House and his team of doctors, and I am considering making a donation to the diagnostics department. May I take you out for dinner tonight to discuss the specifics?"

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea, Mr. Johnson." She answered. She was becoming irritated with donors thinking she would date them to get money for her hospital. "Perhaps we could schedule an appointment for later in the week."

"Joshua is being discharged tomorrow morning and he will need me to be with him. Tonight will actually be the only time I am available."

Cuddy considered his argument for a moment. House had gotten the hospital a donation, rather than sending a potential donor running, tail tucked, as far as he could get from Princeton-Plainsboro. Of course, House had no idea he had inadvertently convinced Chris Johnson to donate money to the diagnostics department. Cuddy decided she had better take advantage of this opportunity. God knows House could use the extra allotment in the budget. "Alright, dinner would be fine." She finally agreed. She really didn't have a choice if she wanted the donation. _Oh, what I put myself through for the sake of the hospital, for House's sake. _"There is a nice diner across the street from the hospital. Is seven o'clock alright?"

"Seven is perfect. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Cuddy." He reached his arm out across the desk to once again shake her hand.

"Likewise." She said, and Mr. Johnson left her office. Cuddy reclined back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. _No wonder donors get the wrong impression of you, Lisa. You would do just about anything for this hospital._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House was sitting by the nurse's station, cleverly disguised by the newspaper he was pretending to read and the baseball cap he wore for good measure. He had watched the entire interaction between Cuddy and a man he did not know. House knew Cuddy, though, and he could read her face like an open book. He hadn't heard a single word exchanged between the two, but he saw her expression change from, anticipation, to relief, to surprise, to excitement, to dread. Each expression was subtle, probably unnoticed by the man standing in her office, but House could recognize her every mood from a mile away. Reading her was easy for him.

He was curious. He had to find out who that man was. Who else but him could make her emotions change so drastically, and so many times, in so little time? He stood and, as inconspicuously as was possible for a scruffy doctor with a cane and no lab coat, made his way to her office.

"You know, Cuddy, entertaining your secret lovers while on hospital time is _totally_ against the rules." House said as he entered the office, without knocking.

"What do you want?" Cuddy demanded.

"I personally couldn't care less." House said, ignoring her. "But what kind of example are you setting for the kids?" He frowned disapprovingly at her.

Cuddy was amused by his distorted interpretation of her meeting with Chris Johnson, and she did not try to hide the resulting smile that spread across her face. "House, you and I both know I have no secret lover. Now, what do you want?"

"If it were a secret, I wouldn't know, now would I? Who was that guy?" He asked, nodding his head toward the door, as if he needed to indicate that he was referring to the man who had left the office just minutes before.

"Is that why you are here? He is Joshua Johnson's father."

"Who?" House asked, drawing a blank on the name.

"Joshua Johnson. The kid with the brain tumor. That was his father, and for some reason, he wanted me to make sure that you were thanked for saving his son's eyesight."

"Ohhh, that Joshua Johnson."

"He was your only case, House, and you didn't know his name?" Cuddy didn't know why this surprised her.

"I cured him, didn't I? After all, what's in a name?" He shrugged. "That's all he wanted?" As unexpected as it was to be thanked, it still didn't explain the variety of emotions that had emanated from the face of Dr. Cuddy.

"If you must know, he is also a potential donor. Do NOT mess this up House. Stay away from him. This donation could benefit both of us." She warned him.

"What does this have to do with me?" He was stumped.

"He was actually pleased with your performance. Apparently you have not had an opportunity to piss him off, and I would appreciate it if you keep it that way. He wants to make a donation to your department."

"So it's obviously not set in stone yet, seeing as how I have to keep my distance."

"If you can behave until tomorrow, we should have the donation. We are going to dinner tonight to discuss it." She had not intended to let that slip out, and she immediately regretted it. She didn't want to go out after work with the man any more than House would approve of it. She was dreading it, and now she would have to deal with him chastising her for her decision.

"You are going to date the guy to get me some money? I'm flattered."

"House, this is not a date. Joshua is being discharged tomorrow and will need his father with him. There is no other time to meet with him."

"You fell for that? _Joshua_ is fine and needs no special attention once he leaves. He'll be fine, and Daddy just want to go out with you." House emphasized the boy's name, to get his point across that he knew it. "He was only here to sign the consent forms. He didn't even stick around for the surgery. Daddy can't be that concerned for his boy, now can he? You are so naïve." He shook his head.

"I am not naïve!" Cuddy took the defensive. "House, get lost. And I mean _lost._ You have an hour left to your shift. I am begging you, behave yourself."

"Fine. I'm going. But, I don't have a good feeling about this guy." House did not wait for Cuddy to respond before he left and headed for his own office.

_Maybe House is right. _Cuddy thought. She hadn't known that Chris Johnson had disappeared after he consented to the surgery. He had seemed genuine enough. He seemed sincerely grateful to House for curing his son. _Everybody lies. _She told herself. _Maybe dinner isn't such a good idea after all. If Chris isn't sitting by Joshua's side now, he won't be there for him tomorrow either, which means he would be available to meet under normal circumstances and at the hospital. _She decided to conduct a small experiment. She stood, and left her office.

Moments later, she was standing in front of Joshua Johnson's room. He was awake and watching cartoons on a television that had been brought to him on a rollaway cart. Cameron was examining him, checking his vitals and the I.V. bags, and a nurse had just brought him his dinner. Other than that, the boy was alone. It broke Cuddy's heart. Joshua didn't even have a single balloon or card next to his bed. Cameron noticed Cuddy observing them and said something to the boy, smiled at him, and exited the room.

"He's doing so much better." Cameron told Cuddy when she joined her in the hall.

"Where did he get the TV?" Cuddy inquired.

"I felt bad for him. I stole the TV from House. He's just a kid and no one has been here with him."

"What about the dad?"

"The jerk was here, but only for a few minutes. I don't know if he even went inside Joshua's room."

"That's so sad. Keep him company, when you can." Cuddy shook her head in disbelief and walked away. _Everybody lies._

Cuddy returned to her office and slumped into her chair. House's words kept reverberating through her mind. _I don't have a good feeling about this guy. _She regretted consenting to dinner with Joshua's father. It was nearly seven o'clock, and she was about to go alone to meet a man she didn't know, and apparently couldn't trust.


	6. The Jerk

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, MD **

**Please, please, please review after you read this.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The Jerk**

It was five minutes to seven o'clock and Dr. House sat on a bench outside the hospital, waiting patiently for Dr. Cuddy to emerge from the front doors. He hadn't come up with a way to keep her from having dinner with this Chris Johnson person, but he would keep his eye on her. He was always lurking around when she was on a date, just to stir up trouble, but this time, he felt justified in spying on her. Chris Johnson just didn't sit right with House. House was concerned for Cuddy. Whether his concern was justified or not, he didn't know, nor did he care. So, the guy didn't stay with his son during a very critical visit to Princeton-Plainsboro. That didn't make him a bad guy, did it? Well, as far as House was concerned it did. And, regardless of what anyone would think, he was going to look out for Cuddy.

House was seated on a bench strategically placed between two enormous trees. The shadows hid him well, and he was fairly certain that Cuddy would not see him there. He sat silently, rolling his cane between his hands, as right on time, Cuddy came into view. She exited the hospital alone and looked around. Her chest rose drastically as she took a deep breath and sighed inaudibly toward the sky.

House was surprised when Cuddy turned in the opposite direction of the parking lot and walked toward the street. House had parked his motorcycle around the corner for easy access, so he could follow her, but apparently she would not be driving where she was going.

_Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?_ House thought as he realized where Cuddy was meeting Chris Johnson. _The restaurant. How many of her dates have I crashed there? _The restaurant was where Cuddy went on first dates so she would be close to the hospital if she needed to make a quick retreat. It made for an easy escape.

House waited a few minutes before moving from the bench. He wanted to give her time to reach the restaurant before he started his bike and alerted her to his presence. Once he had seen her cross the street, he left the bench to retrieve his bike. She would be inside the restaurant by the time he started the ignition.

House left the headlights off as he drove the bike across the street and parked in a dark corner of the parking lot. He had the ideal vantagepoint from that position. He could see through the window of the restaurant and had a direct view of the table that Cuddy had just approached. Chris stood to greet Cuddy and shook her hand. He then proceeded to take her jacket and pull the chair back for her to sit. House shook his head. The sight of it made him sick.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy entered the restaurant and saw Chris, seated at a table by the window. For this, she was relieved. Her poor judgement had gotten her into this dinner, but at least it was in a public place, people outside could see her, and she could escape to the hospital if anything should go wrong. She approached the table, successfully disguising any feeling of doubt or discomfort with the confidence she is so good at faking. She shook his hand when he offered it to her. She let him take her coat when he offered. And she thanked him for being so gentlemanly as to pull out her chair for her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said, looking over the menu and avoiding his gaze. "My shift ran until seven. I expected to be able to sneak out early, but…"

"It's ok. You don't need to apologize. You are a busy woman. I appreciate you joining me." He interrupted her babbling.

"About the donation, why are you so eager to donate your money to my diagnostics department after just one visit to the hospital?" She met his eyes, determined to maintain her woman-in-control attitude.

"Dr. Cuddy, I am hardly eager to hand over my money. I was eager, however to see you. I have seen you around the hospital. You work so hard, and you are so attractive. I wanted to ask you out."

"Mr. Johnson…"

"Please, call me Chris." He interrupted.

"Mr. Johnson, that is highly inappropriate."

"Would fifty thousand dollars make this any more appropriate?"

"I will not go out on a date with you just to get your donation." Cuddy was furious, but somehow she remained calm. House was right after all. Her gut feeling was right.

"And yet, here we are."

"This is absolutely not a date. The only reason I am sitting here right now is because I was under the impression that this was the only opportunity we would have to discuss your donation to the hospital. Mr. Johnson, this is strictly business." Her words were deliberate and her voice was strong. She continually used his name to reinforce that their meeting was not of the social nature.

Mr. Johnson pulled his checkbook and a pen out of his pocket. "Then, let's get the details out of the way." He made the check out for fifty thousand dollars and scribbled his signature on the bottom line. He tore the check from its binding and offered it to Cuddy. She took it from him and stared at it blankly. "Now that that is out of the way…"

"Now that that is out of the way, what?"

"We can continue this lovely evening. Perhaps a walk after dinner? Then we could go to my place for desert." Mr. Johnson suggested.

Cuddy rose from her seat. "We will do no such thing."

Mr. Johnson rose with her. "Dr. Cuddy, I don't think you understand. That check entitles me to your company for the night."

"Are you completely delusional?" She shrieked at him, attracting the attention of the restaurant's other patrons.

"Dr. Cuddy," Mr. Johnson began. He reached out and touched her arm. "You won't regret it."

Cuddy yanked her arm away from him and shouted, "You _will_ regret it if you ever lay your hands on me again. I don't want your money, you disgusting pig!" She flung the check in his face. "After Joshua is discharged tomorrow, I don't want to ever see you in my hospital again. Is that understood?" She glared at him, her eyes piercing his as she put her coat on and turned to leave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House watched as Cuddy and Chris Johnson spoke. He watched as she rose from her seat and he grabbed her arm. The contact was obviously unwanted as she jerked her arm away immediately. He watched as she got in his face and appeared to tell him off. He watched as she turned to leave him behind at the restaurant. And he watched as he left the table to follow her.

House popped a Vicodin and dismounted his bike in one swift movement. He started in the direction of the restaurant, of Cuddy, leaving his cane behind. It would just get in the way if he had to interfere.

He watched as Chris Johnson closed the distance between himself and Cuddy and once again grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him.

House approached from behind Cuddy. She didn't see him coming and Chris either didn't notice or didn't care. Cuddy cried out when another set of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from Chris. She was relieved when momentarily their eyes met and she realized it was House that had intervened.

"What the hell?" Chris Johnson gasped. He didn't have time to react before a fist made contact with his jaw and he fell forcefully to the pavement.

"House!" Cuddy screamed in shock and amazement as he spun on his good leg to face her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Now I am. Thank you. I…"

"Good. Lets go." He interrupted, keeping her from finishing. He put his hand on her back and led her hurriedly toward his bike. He handed her his helmet. "Get on."

Cuddy obeyed.

"Should I take you back to the hospital?" House asked her.

"No. I just want to go home." Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist as he started the bike and left the parking lot.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House walked Cuddy to her front door, for the second night in a row. The only differences were this time, when she opened the door, she was sober and he didn't pretend that he wanted to leave. He followed her inside and Cuddy didn't ask him not to. Cuddy locked the door and turned to House. Without any warning she went to him. She broke down into tears and wrapped her arms around him, unashamed.

House held her as she sobbed; letting her shed her tears on his shoulder. He remained silent, not knowing what to say, until her tears had run dry and she pulled away from him. He allowed her some space but did not let her go. His hands were planted firmly on her waist, holding her close.

"Thank you, House. I am so happy you were there." She said looking up at him and trying to smile.

"What happened tonight?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Greg, he came on to me." She began as tears began to reappear in her eyes. "I lost the donation. He expected me to go home with him if he gave me a check for fifty thousand dollars. The jerk treated me like some kind of glorified hooker." Her face was once again buried in his shoulder, pouring tears over his T-shirt.

"Everything is going to be ok." House reassured her, holding her tighter, closer to him. "There will be other donors. We don't need his money. I'm proud of you, Lisa."

"Thank you." She began to laugh and pulled away from House. He looked at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't even get to eat dinner."

House smiled at her and brushed her tear-soaked hair from her face and placed it gently behind her ear. "How does Chinese sound? My treat."

"Wonderful."

Without thinking first, House placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His action startled them both. No words were spoken as they separated and House went to the kitchen to order takeout and Cuddy wrapped herself in a blanket and curled up on the couch. It was as if they had their routine down. Their comfort level with each other was evident in the way they interacted with each other.

With dinner ordered, House sat next to Cuddy on the couch. He put his arm around her and she moved in closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence, neither needing to speak, and waited for their dinner to arrive.

**TBC - Push the purple button on the way out :) **


	7. History Repeats Itself

**Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry it took a while to update, but it's been a busy week. It was my niece's 2****nd**** birthday, and that was my priority this week. But here is the update.**

**Just so you all know, I am aware of the OOC-ness of my story. I'm writing it this way because I enjoy it, and I think House and Cuddy belong together. Obviously they are not going to just fall into each other's arms and have sex right off the bat but they are friends after all, so I hope this is ****somewhat**** believable at least. **

**Enjoy and review. Any ideas are welcome. What should happen next?

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – History Repeats Itself**

House cleaned up after dinner, letting Cuddy relax in front of the TV. He threw the last of the white cardboard containers in the trashcan and watched her silently from the doorway to the kitchen. She seemed oblivious to his presence as she sat there on the couch, holding a glass of iced tea in her hands, a blanket draped over her lap. He thought about the events of the night, wondering what would have happened if he hadn't decided to follow her to the restaurant. _What if…_ He didn't want to think about any ending to the evening other than Chris Johnson lying on the pavement cupping his jaw in his hands, staring wide eyed, terrified by the cripple standing above him. _But, what if? Just how far was Chris Johnson willing to go to claim what he thought fifty thousand dollars entitled him to?_

Cuddy looked over her shoulder at House, snapping him back to the present. He shook the dreadful thoughts from his head and limped lazily toward her.

"Come on." He told her. "It's late we should be going to sleep." He held out his hand, offering to help her up from the couch.

Cuddy just smiled up at him. "We?" She asked.

"Yes, we. I'll sleep on the couch, but I am not leaving you alone tonight. What if he shows up here?"

"House, I think you are more than just a little paranoid." Cuddy didn't want to argue. She had had a rough night and she really did just want to go to bed. But if she hadn't said anything, relenting so easily would have looked suspicious.

"I didn't kill the man." House retorted. "I knocked him down. What if, somehow, and I know it's a long shot, he got up and followed us?" He didn't say it to scare her. He just wanted an excuse to stay another night with her. Of course, he would never admit that it was that simple.

"He didn't follow us."

"Do you want me to leave?" House gave her the opportunity to send him away.

"No." She said simply and shook her head in defeat. She stood from the couch and walked to her bedroom. House stayed behind in the living room. He looked at the couch, wondering how he would possibly sleep comfortably there. It was not nearly long enough for him to stretch out on. He turned off the TV and lights and sat on the couch. It was going to be a long night knowing he was only a few steps from a sleeping Lisa Cuddy. Being in the same house and not being able to feel her next to him would be torture.

Just as House was about to lie down and turn in for the night, Cuddy reappeared in the living room. She looked purely angelic in her white night gown, her face free of makeup, and her dark curls cascading around her shoulders. She glided with ease across the living room and stood in front of House, this time offering him her hand. He took it without objection, and she pulled him to his feet. Without a word, she led him out of the room and down the hallway. She walked slowly, so he could keep up painlessly without his cane.

"I am not going to have sex with you." House stated as he followed her through the doorway to her bedroom, easing his own discomfort with his sarcasm.

Cuddy smiled at hearing those words for the second time in two nights. "I'm not asking you to." She answered him in the same way she had the first time. She released his hand and pulled the covers back on her bed. She climbed in, taking the same position she had before, leaving room for him to join her. "I'm just asking you to sleep with me." She added with a wink.

House let a small laugh escape him as he took his place beside her. They curled up together, holding each other in their arms, each needing the other for reasons they would never admit, and they fell asleep without saying another word.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy stormed through the front doors of Princeton-Plainsboro, her irritation evident in her stride. She had overslept and had barely gotten to the hospital on time. _House had better already be here! _She thought. He had left before the alarm clock went off, and he unplugged it before he left. _The audacity of that man! _She screamed internally as she reached her office. The door was slightly ajar. Something wasn't right, she knew she had locked it before leaving the night before. She pushed the door open and was not surprised to find House sitting at her desk waiting for her.

"House! How dare you do that to me?" She yelled at him as she closed the door behind her.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" He frowned.

"You unplugged the alarm clock." She stated firmly, barely above a whisper.

"Just returning the favor." He said shrugging. "Don't worry, I have everything under control."

"Get away from my desk!" She ordered.

"No, really. Everything is under control. I even got rid of the duo plaguing the hospital with their presence. I sent the Johnson kid home an hour ago."

"You've been playing administrator all morning?" She asked. "I swear, House, if you screwed anything up…"

"Oh, don't worry, Cuddy. I left all the real work for you. I just thought I'd be nice and get rid of the creep before you came in. Joshua and Daddy are both gone." He told her, obviously proud of himself. "Your welcome, by the way."

Cuddy took a seat in the chair that House had just vacated. "Thank you." She was thankful that she wouldn't have to see Mr. Johnson again. "You are now relieved of your duties here. Go find some work to do."

House left the office, but he was not in search of work. He put his hand in his pocket and smiled. He had his Gameboy, and he figured Coma Guy could use some company.

**Ok, I know it's shorter than normal, but I had to cut it off somewhere. I have to go to bed. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Please review.**


	8. Thinking It Through

**I am amazed by the amount of hits that this story has gotten and I appreciate your reviews. I'm dragging this out too far, I know, but the good stuff is coming up. And it's gonna be exciting.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Thinking It Through**

**House**

"Hey, what's new?" House asked Coma Guy upon entering his room. He set his cane down against the wall and closed the door. He pulled up a chair beside the bed. "Same old crap then?" He said when silence took the place of a reply to his question. "That's good though. Long as your not talking, listen up, I need to talk. Turns out the boss lady knows you and I have been talking, so I better make this quick. Don't wanna get caught in here. I've gotten myself into quite the predicament." House lowered his voice to a whisper, just in case there were any passersby outside the room who might overhear his confession.

"I found the woman I want to be with. The only thing is, there is no way she would want to be with me. She's told me before, and I know she is right, I am an arrogant ass. I distance myself, but that doesn't mean I don't need to be close to someone. I don't know what to do. We'd never work out, but I want to try. She's incredible. She's beautiful. And, she gets me. She's my friend...and I only have two. But here's the real kicker…she's my boss. I make my living pissing her off. How could I let her know I want her? She would never have me.

'The other night we went out for drinks and more or less confessed that we are both lonely. She thinks I don't understand the concept of companionship, just sex. I spent two nights in her bed, and have woken up happier than I ever have in my entire life. We didn't have sex. We were just there…together.

'I'm not one to pass up an opportunity, especially not a great one. I have to tell her how I feel about her. But she would never take me seriously. Guess it would make the rejection easier to bear, huh? If she thinks it's a joke, no harm no foul."

House stopped talking and stared off into space. He thought it would be easier to sort through his feelings if he spoke them out loud, but the words sounded foreign to him. Even attempting to verbalize these feelings made him uncomfortable. He had never felt this way about someone. He had never wanted something so unobtainable so much. Nothing was ever out of his reach. Nothing was ever impossible. Nothing except being with Cuddy…

"This stays between you and me. Understood? If word gets out about this, I'm screwed." House patted Coma Guy's shoulder and stood. He took a deep breath and left the room.

**Cuddy **

Cuddy locked her office door as soon as House had exited. She wanted to think. And, in order to do that, she needed to eliminate the possibility of further interruptions. She reclaimed the chair behind her desk and leaned back comfortably. Closing her eyes and letting her mind wander, she began an internal conversation with herself.

_Twice I let House stay the night in my bed. No, twice I __invited_ _him to stay the night in my bed. Have I gone completely insane? House doesn't know the first thing about…_

_No, so far he has been a good friend and amazing company. Outside of work, he is a completely different person. Then again, I'm not just Lisa at work, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine. There is a difference._

_I want Him._

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_He challenges me. I like that. Our fights…they're not really fights. They are just us…at work. I'm not even really mad at him._

_He said things to me that were so unlike him. He said he'd be there when the sun comes up. Was it the alcohol? No, I was drunk, not him. He said he cares for me. Now if only he would say it when he knows I'm listening. If only he would tell me he loves me._

_What!? Love? No. Dear God, please don't tell me that. I'm am definitely not ready to hear House say that. _

_Would he ever want a relationship? Does he just want sex? Who the hell cares? I want sex!_

At the realization of her feelings, Cuddy stood and left her office. She was on a mission.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy strode deliberately toward the elevators. She was only guessing, but she sincerely hoped that House would be in his office and she wouldn't have to look all over the hospital for him. The elevator opened when she approached, as if on cue. The current passengers exited and she entered, thankful that she would ride by herself. The elevator doors closed and it jerked into motion. She leaned against the cold wall and tried to steady her nerves. Her heart was racing and her knees felt weak. She had about ten seconds to get over it and pull herself together.

The doors opened and Cuddy stood up straight, and summoned every ounce of strength and confidence she had to carry her toward the glass doors that were the entrance to House's office. As she rounded the corner, she saw him sitting behind his desk tossing his tennis ball into the air and catching it. She was relieved that he was there, but a lump formed in her throat and butterflies invaded her stomach. She paused only momentarily to calm herself. _Here goes…_

Cuddy swung the doors open with unnecessary force. She startled House and he missed the ball falling toward his open hand. Neither he nor she noticed the ball bounce across the floor. House just looked at Cuddy as she strode deliberately toward him.

"What did I do now?" House asked as if he were afraid he was in trouble.

"Nothing." Cuddy said.

"Then why are you here? You never come to my office unless I did something wrong or you have a case for me. And judging by the lack of folders in your hands, I am still without a case. What do you want?"

Cuddy placed both of her hands on his desk and leaned over toward him, lowering herself to his level and meeting his eyes with hers. Remembering their repeated, seemingly nightly conversation, she said, "I want you. Now, I am asking you to have sex with me."

House's jaw dropped and Cuddy did not move. She just smiled. She was pleased with his reaction, but her heart pounded ferociously as she waited for a reply.

**TBC**

**I know this is another short chapter, but it is sort of the rest of the last one. I cut chapter 7 short because I couldn't finish it in one night and I wanted to at least post something. Chapter 9 will be longer.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review on your way out.**


	9. A Huge Risk

**Thank you for your reviews. They have motivated me once again to update much sooner than I had planned on. I wasn't happy with the last chapter, but I'm glad to hear that the story is still enjoyable. This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I hope you like it.**

**I haven't mentioned it in a while, but I still don't own House.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Huge Risk**

"Are you feeling ok?" House asked. It was the only thing he could think to say, but at least it would buy him some time. What does one say to his boss, his friend, the object of his lust when she just comes out and says something like that?

"No. I'm not feeling ok, House. I must be completely insane. I should not want you, but damn it, I do." Cuddy leaned over the desk, closing the distance between them. They were nearly nose to nose. She could feel him breathing and she was sure that if her own heart were not pounding mercilessly in her ears, she would be able to hear his beating. If he didn't say something soon, she was absolutely certain she would have a heart attack. Even blatant rejection would be easier to bear than the suspense she had to endure while waiting for him to respond.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me. It's a massive turn on. But you are obviously not thinking clearly." House tried to joke his way out of the situation. He didn't know how to react, but he took comfort in the fact that Cuddy knows him, and would certainly expect nothing less from him.

"Oh, I'm thinking very clearly." She whispered to him. House took the opportunity to resume breathing as she pulled away from him and stood in front of his desk. He was happy that he was seated because the sight of her, combined with the unfamiliar sexiness of her voice would surely have caused his legs to give out from under him if he were standing. He was sitting, and still his knees felt weak.

As far a Cuddy was concerned, there was no backing out. She had to finish what she had started. Her hand slid across the edge of the desk, as she walked slowly around it to meet House where he was seated on the other side. She never broke eye contact as she rounded the desk and knelt down in front of him, steadying herself with a hand on his knee, so she wouldn't lose her balance. She was careful to remain at his level as much as possible so as not to create a struggle for power.

"What are you doing?" House choked out the question when her hand made contact with his knee. She had no business kneeling before him like that. It was far too provocative of a position for her, Dr. Cuddy, Dean of Medicine to be in.

"Do you like me, House? Do you want me?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I…um…I…I…" House attempted to speak, but he failed miserably. No one had ever reduced him to a stuttering fool before. "Damn it, Cuddy, stand up!" He said and rolled his chair away from her. She caught her balance on the edge of his desk when he moved out of her reach. She stood. House retrieved his cane and used it to keep from falling as he stood to face her. Cuddy would not back down. She moved closer to him.

"Well?" She asked, clearly aware of the power she held over him. She was oozing sexuality as her body brushed against his. Her hands remained at her sides, and her eyes remained locked on his, but she allowed their bodies to touch briefly as she approached him.

"Well, what?" House asked, playing dumb. He just wanted her to say it again. It was unexplainably sexy to hear those words leave her lips. He took a step backward and made contact with the wall. He had nowhere to go. Not that he wanted to go anywhere.

"Do you want me, House?" She cocked her head to the side looked up at him, wide eyed and smirking as she asked the question once again. She looked so innocent and so devilish all at the same time. It was a dangerous combination, and she knew it. She had to know she was affecting him. She took the final necessary step toward him, closing the distance between them once and for all.

"I…" He paused. He couldn't believe he was about to utter the words he had wanted to confess for so long. "I want you." House sighed and closed his eyes, surrendering any control he may have had over the situation, and over himself. "I want you." He repeated as if confirming he had actually said it in the first place. He wanted to make sure she had heard him, but mostly he just wanted to hear himself say it again. It felt so good to finally tell her that.

Almost without thinking, and almost at the exact moment that the words escaped him, Cuddy did what she had gone there to do. She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips forcefully against his. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him as close to her as was possible. House wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing his cane to fall, unnoticed to the floor. He returned the kiss with an amount of passion that took her breath away. Their lips parted and their tongues met in a fervent dance of lust and satisfaction.

Cuddy sighed from both pleasure and surprise when the kiss ended. She had fully expected to enjoy kissing House, but she had never expected him to kiss her back so intensely and so passionately. He never ceased to amaze her. With him, surprises were plentiful. She smiled up at him, not trying to hide the look of extreme longing on her face. He returned the expression.

He brushed a stray curl from her face and put it behind her ear. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, I want you." He said again.

Cuddy's smile broadened. She hadn't realized just how happy it would make her to finally hear him say that to her. She lifted herself up again and placed a short, delicate kiss on his lips.

"So, I'll see you after work, then?" She asked as she backed away from him. "My place again?"

"Yeah, after work." He mumbled. He was disappointed that she was leaving him after so abruptly entering his office and initiating such an interaction between the two them.

"Good. I'll see you later, then." Cuddy said with an ever-growing smile. House just watched silently as she crossed the room, putting much unwanted distance between them. When she reached the door, she opened it, but she hesitated. She turned back to face him. "It'll be fun, I promise." She gave him a wink and left the office. She left him wanting her more than ever.

Cuddy raced toward the elevators determined to reach her office before she lost the will to walk away. What she really wanted was to run back into House's office and back into his arms. But she knew she did the right thing. His team could return at any minute, Wilson always dropped by unexpectedly, and it was only a matter of time before someone would walk by the glass walls and catch the diagnostician making out with the dean of medicine. She had taken a huge risk by going there, and she couldn't let it happen again. She would have to wait to see him again until after work.

**TBC**

**Ok, I'm done promising long chapters, just faster updates when I get reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one. And I hope you don't feel too let down by it being kinda short. Please review on your way out.**


	10. Two Can Play That Game

**The reviews are pouring in…Thank you so much! Keep them coming and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Two Can Play That Game**

House watched as Cuddy walked away. It took every ounce of self-control he had to keep himself from following her. He watched through the glass, as she disappeared around the corner. And when he came to the realization that she absolutely would not be returning to him, he collapsed back into his chair. He retrieved his cane from the floor and began twirling it in front of him. The clock on the wall read twelve o'clock. There was no way House could wait patiently for the workday to end. He could not sit in his office for the next five hours, alone with nothing to do, while thoughts of Cuddy invade his head.

_She wants to play? Two can play that game. Dr. Cuddy, you have no idea what you just started._

House rifled through his desk in search of his Gameboy; it was an integral part of his plan. Once he found it, he placed it in his pocket, alongside his MP3 player. He left a note for his team, letting them know that, should they return before him, under no circumstances were they to call him, and he left the office. Subjected to many disbelieving stares along the way, he went straight to the clinic.

"You don't have clinic duty today, Dr. House." A nurse, whose name House did not know, said to him when he walked by the desk.

"Good observation." He said. "I'm taking a break. Do me a favor and keep a lookout for Cuddy." He took the Gameboy out of his pocket as he made the request, indicating to the nurse that his "break," as he called it, was certainly unapproved and against every rule there was.

"Dr. House, I'm sorry but I have a job to do. I'm not going to cover for you." The nurse said.

House just smiled and nodded. "Well, thanks anyway." He said putting his earphones in his ears and turning on his game. He didn't know the nurse. Of course she wouldn't cover for him. Why would she? He was more than satisfied with her response. He walked away and went into exam room two. He shut the door behind him.

House put the Gameboy and the MP3 player on the counter and waited a few minutes in silence. When he was sure that people, the nurse at the very least, knew he was in the room playing games rather than doing his job, he paged Cuddy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy had transformed back into the Dean of Medicine upon returning to her office. She sat behind her desk answering emails and going through paperwork. Her tasks were completely unnecessary at that particular moment. She had no pressing work that needed to be done, but anything she could find to do was a welcome distraction from her intense longing to see House.

She had just signed the last form, a patient's discharge paper, when her pager went off. For a second, she was happy that she would have something to do, something outside of the confines of her office, something important. She looked at her pager, and her excitement for some "real" work faded, as the butterflies that had just recently vacated her stomach returned.

'_NEED CONSULT—EXAM 2—GH'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy was met by unexplainably horrified stares from the nurses as she sped through the clinic, past the waiting room, toward exam room two. She knew House had no business in the clinic that afternoon. He wasn't scheduled to be there and she could only imagine what stunt he was pulling this time. He would never volunteer his time to see a patient. _This had better be good!_

She reached the exam room and paused a moment to calm herself. It would be completely unacceptable for the Dean to appear as nervous as she felt in the presence of a patient. She opened the door to what appeared to be an empty room and stepped inside.

House was standing behind the door waiting for her. He shut the door, which startled her and caused her to spin around on her heel to face him.

"Where is your patient?" She asked feigning disapproval as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What patient? I never said anything about a patient." House asked quizzically, looking around the room as if a patient would be out of place there. He shook his head. "I'm not even on clinic duty."

"You know, when a doctor claims to need a consult, typically it is regarding a patient."

"I'm not a typical doctor." He said matter-of-factly. He stepped around her, strategically positioning her between him and the door.

Cuddy stepped backward and backed into the door. She put her hand on the doorknob. "House, if you don't need anything…"

"I need you." He whispered and took a step closer to her. He was completely unashamed by stating his 'need' so bluntly. This time she was trapped, with nowhere to go. "You left me so abruptly earlier."

"We can't do this here. I should not have gone to your office. I need to get back to work." She tried desperately to keep herself from making the same mistake twice, but his body against hers invaded all of her senses. She could smell the distinct scent of his cologne. She could see the longing in his eyes. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. She would swear that this time around, it was _his _heartbeat she heard pounding in her ears. She wanted so terribly to taste his lips just one more time.

"It can wait." House said, placing his hand over hers and removing it from the doorknob. "I can't." He looked into her eyes as he traced a line with his finger from her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone. He stood awkwardly with his hands on her shoulders. Cuddy looked up at him, the conflict that was so evident in her eyes pleaded with him to just let her go. Just eliminate the conflict before it gets out of hand.

"House. Please. Not here. Not now."

Had he heard a single word she said, he may have listened. Probably not, but he may have. House was completely engrossed in what he was doing. By the time she had mumbled the words, House's left hand was entangled in her hair, gently forcing her head to the side, exposing the length of her neck to him. He held her against him with his other arm firmly wrapped around her waist. He kissed her collarbone and she gasped in surprise as his stubble scratched her neck and sent unfamiliarly pleasurable sensations through her. He smiled into her neck as he trailed kisses toward her earlobe.

Cuddy moaned as his lips made contact with her ear. Goosebumps covered her entire body and she lost what was left of her self-control. She arched her body into his, digging her nails through his T-shirt, into his back, fighting to get as close as possible to him. She turned her head to face him. She tried to connect her lips with his but he pulled away, denying her the contact. He smiled deviously down at her. He was teasing her relentlessly.

Cuddy threw her head back in sheer frustration and banged her head on the door. Her hand flew up to massage the small bump that had instantaneously formed on the back of her head, and she was immediately drawn back into reality. She pushed House away from her.

"What are you thinking?!" She shrieked at him.

"The same thing you were thinking back in my office."

"That was an office. Privacy, House. The privacy of your office."

"Um, Cuddy, my office has glass walls." House informed her as if she didn't already know. "Nobody can see through _these _walls, thankfully. I hadn't planned on this particular form of screaming. Wouldn't want anyone witnessing this."

"You are insane! The entire clinic staff is right outside the door. What are they going to think?" Once again she was Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, in full control of her actions and an ideal representation of authority. House almost felt fearful by the tone in her voice.

"Dr. Cuddy, seriously, do you think I would be so careless as to not have a legitimate excuse for us to be in this very room together?" He frowned at her. "You have misjudged me."

"Really?" _Unbelievable!_

"Really, really. I have a perfectly good reason for being here. And you have a perfectly good reason for being so insanely angry with me. It'll explain why you have turned so beet red, too."

"Oh, please, do tell." Cuddy rolled her eyes, not believing that anything would get her out of this without consequence to her reputation.

House pointed at the counter where he had set his Gameboy and MP3 Player. "And, the entire clinic staff knows I'm in here avoiding work to the best of my ability. Well, I know one nurse knows I'm in here with a Gameboy. By now, though, she would have told someone, who told someone, who…you know. And darn them, they were supposed to warn me if you showed up. How could they just let me get in trouble like that?"

Cuddy smiled at him. That could work. "Go do something, House." She turned to open the door.

"I tried."

Cuddy opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Go find some _work_ to do, House." No one in the clinic turned to look as she yelled at House one final time. No one noticed how she emphasized the word 'work.' And no one noticed her smile as she walked away from exam room two. But everyone noticed that Dr. Gregory House followed her from the exam room that they had occupied for entirely too long.

**TBC**

**I had to write this chapter because I've encountered a dilemma. Do House and Cuddy get to have hot and steamy, uncensored sex or should I keep it rated PG-13? It's up to you. **

**It took a long time to write this chapter because I didn't plan on writing it in the first place. I didn't edit it much since I didn't want to keep you waiting. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Please review on your way out.**


End file.
